gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oddworld: Abe's Mythoddogy
Oddworld: Abe's Mythoddogy would be the newest side-scrolling Oddworld title, and it would be for the Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, 3DS, PS Vita, and PC. It would be a step-up from the most recent title of this genre, Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus, in that it will feature updated graphics and character designs, new abilities, and probably some new enemies as well. As a reference, it would have the same style as the recent Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty remake. However, it will also definitely feature the old favorites. This game will also be the first to feature multiplayer capability. The idea for this game was very much inspired by the fact that the first two Oddworld titles were those that I vividly and happily remember playing as a kid. For being such a widely admired series, though, Oddworld hasn't gotten very much attention since the early 2000s. So, I thought it might be fun to make an page of it and show you all my take on the series. Plot This game picks up where the last one leaves off: Abe had saved all the Mudokons under the villainous domination of the Glukkons, and left off saying that there were still many more to save, and that he and the other Mudokons were going to find them. What I have in mind is that these Mudokons are being kept in servitude by other Glukkon-led corporations that scattered following the destruction of RuptureFarms. As such, Abe and some of his Mudokon comrades set out in order to infiltrate any remnants of Glukkon industry that remain to free the Mudokons they plan to use, as well as destroy the Glukkons' plans piece by piece. Here are the three main companies in the game: CrippleMining Inc. - A terraforming/mineral excavation company stationed in ancient mystical stone canyons. They frequently defile long-standing Mudokon temples in an attempt to hollow out rock faces. Aboomination Industries - An explosives manufacturer that supplies CrippleMining as well as other radical criminal organizations. They imprison Boombats and enslave them to act as triggers for their bombs. Zaptrap Wiring 'n' Power - An inefficient electrical service that provides power to both the companies mentioned above. They frequently exploit captive Zappflies to produce power for the main factory, but not the power that actually goes out to other establishments. Sub-Plot and Abe's Mother The game would also consist in great part of traveling between these three companies, saving and meeting Mudokons along the way. Much like in the other Oddworld games, being in the wild would bring Abe into ancient Mudokon temples, and it is in these temples that he encounters the ghosts of the first Mudokons. The Mudokons slowly reveal the early history of the species, and what happened when the Glukkons began to appear and expand their territory. The crown jewel of this game, however, would be a revived story concept that was originally going to be used in Munch's Oddysee for the Xbox. This was the fate of Abe's mother. The story of Abe's parents was something I was really interested in hearing about, but due to time constraints, the game ended up with the mediocre story it has now (in my opinion). If I were to put this tale together, I would have it that a great war was waged between the Mudokons and the Glukkons, but the Glukkons won out due to superior firepower, despite being fewer in number. Abe's father would be a great Mudokon general who was killed in a cowardly fashion by the Glukkons shortly after Abe's birth. After being forced to surrender, the Mudokons would choose to negotiate through Abe's mother. The Glukkons would use their position of power to make atrocious demands of the Mudokons, taking the Mudokon children, including Abe, to work in their factories. The Mudokons would have no choice but to agree, with the alternative being destruction. However, as soon as the Glukkons get what they want, they'd turn on Abe's mother, killing her and enslaving the now hopeless Mudokon race, thus leading to the events of the first game after Abe grows up. Ending After the three Glukkon-led companies are destroyed, it is revealed that they were all owned by a fourth company that operates a massive oil rig in the middle of the nearest sea, led by a Glukkon named Myakok. Upon discovering this, Abe journeys to the company's location in an attempt to make his way up to Myakok and destroy him. After Abe lets loose the rig's oil supply, it catches on fire and the place counts down to explosion. However, it is first revealed that Myakok was being controlled by the parasite Sekto, the antagonist of Stranger's Wrath who escaped into the sea at the end. Myakok is killed in the explosion, and instead of simply swimming away, Sekto is seen drifting off into the water, nearly lifeless, until drifting onto shore, where he's found by a group of clueless Mudokons. Gameplay The gameplay would work in the same way as the old side-scrollers and the recent New 'n' Tasty, but would now feature a multiplayer function whereby two players could co-operate to finish the mission. You can gather from this that the levels would be designed in such a way that two players could complete them and make them easier through teamwork, but also so that a single player could have an equally fulfilling experience. Freed allies and creatues could also be used to help progress through an area. For example, Mudokons would be used to operate devices, as in Abe's Exoddus, and various creatures from Stranger's Wrath, such as Zappflies, Boombats, and Fuzzles, would also return for this game to be used for their own specific purposes, like puzzles and attack. Enemies like Leeches would appear in stinky, moister areas, and the Glukkons would also recruit Slogs to patrol the bowels of their factories. Scrabs and Paramites would also be common in the wilds of Oddworld. Other equipment like grenades and exploding farts (long story) could be used, and chanting would obviously be an important mechanic to solve in-game puzzles. However, it probably wouldn't go very far beyond that, because remember, the point of the Oddworld titles is to test your ability to bypass security and make your way through the labyrinths of levels without using extensive defenses. Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Sequel Category:Oddworld Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PS4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:3DS Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS Vita Games Category:PSVita Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Xbox One games